


Sherlock rarepair holiday bingo: snowman

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You murdered my snowman.”“You didn’t leave me any choice, Sherlock! The damn thing was 5 meters high and oh yes, it was about to freeze our classmates to death!”---Sherlock makes a snowman that come to life by mistake. It’s not a cute one.





	Sherlock rarepair holiday bingo: snowman

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Sherlock rarepair holiday bingo over on Tumblr. This is for the square 'Snowman' and my goal is to fill a line of three. 
> 
> You can find them here; http://sherlockrarepairs.tumblr.com/
> 
> I did use the prompt line 'you murdered my snowman' that I found here: https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts

“You murdered my snowman.”

 

“You didn’t leave me any choice, Sherlock! The damn thing was 5 meters high and oh yes, it was about to freeze our classmates to death!” Greg’s heart was still racing as they looked at the remands of Sherlock’s latest experiment. Greg put away his wand in his robe, holding out his hand to Sherlock with a stern look.

 

“ You can’t take away my wand, Lestrade. I need it for-”

 

“Give me the damn wand, Sherlock! This is the third time this month that I’ve had to save your arse and if you don’t give it to me now the Headmaster will just confiscate it later and maybe Disable it.” Greg moved his hand, indicating to Sherlock to give his wand and after a few seconds the man did, a deep scowl on his face as Greg put the wand in his robe.

 

“We’re lucky we figured it out before it got into the castle.”

 

“We could have at least waited till Andrews-”

 

“Don’t even finish that line, Sherlock.” Greg snapped, kicking some of the snow with his shoe. “It’s not funny. That thing could have seriously hurt you. Are you okay?” Greg moved closer, touching the white streak in Sherlock’s hair. Not only had the snowman been 5 meters long and able to move, the damn thing could shoot ice out of his hands to defend himself. Greg took Sherlock’s head in his freezing hands, really taking the time to look at his friend. Now that the creature was gone some of Greg’s adrenaline slipped away and made him aware that they were standing in large snowpile in the middle of the forbidden Forest on a December night. “We should get back, get warmed up. I almost can’t feel my fingers anymore.” 

 

“Lestrade, I-”

 

“Later Sherlock. Let’s just try to sneak back in before someone finds out were missing. I don’t think Professor Watson would be able to bail us out now. At least half the school is gone for the Holiday season. ”Greg gave a tiny smile before setting off to the castle, feeling Sherlock next to him. They didn’t talk till they were in the common room, avoiding the questioning eyes of their leftover classmates as they made it to their dorm. They had the place to themselves this time of year, Anderson and Gregson being away as they spend time with their family but Greg casted a silencing spell anyway. You could never be too careful at Hogwarts, sometimes it seemed like even the walls had ears. 

 

“You really should be banned from going to the library every again, Sherlock.” Greg joked, making the fire burn with a flick of his wand. 

 

“Knowledge is power, Lestrade. There is nothing dangerous about books.”

 

“It is when it’s in your hands.Here, have some chocolate.”

 

“I’m not in shock, Lestrade.” Sherlock scowlded, taking the piece of chocolate anyway and nibbling on it as he sat on his bed. Greg sighed, standing in front of the fire a little longer before taking of his robe and dropping it on his bed. 

 

“You should bring that book back tomorrow. Just to be safe. You’re sure you’re okay?” Greg sat down next to Sherlock, taking the lock of white hair between his fingers. “Maybe we should go see the nurse? That thing did get you with his ice.”

 

“I’m fine, Lestrade. I don’t feel any different then before. But I’ll keep an eye on it and if anything changes, you’ll be the first to know.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, fidgeting with the hem of his robe and Greg let go of the white curl to take Sherlock's hands in his. 

 

“I’m not angry with you, Sherlock. Just- you just scared the crap out of me. For a second I thought you-”

 

“I’m sorry, Lestrade.” Sherlock whispered, meeting Greg’s eyes for just a flash before looking at their joined hands. “I wanted to give you something special for Christmas but then I wasn’t allowed to go to Hogsmeade and-”

 

“Wait,” Greg interrupted, Sherlock’s pale cheeks gaining a bit of color as Greg continued. “You made a living, 5 meter snowman for me? As a Christmas present?”

 

“He wasn’t supposed to be that big. Or that dangerous.” Sherlock looked up, frown on his forehead and something inside Greg’s chest shifted. “Something went wrong with the spell but I don’t know which part. Maybe if I-”

 

“No.” Greg called out, shaking his head when Sherlock was about to speak. “No more experimenting with unknown spells! This time it was fairly easy to reverse it but I can’t- Please, promise me you won’t do something like this again?” Greg pleaded, squeezing Sherlock’s fingers tightly in his hands. His heart had stopped for a beat when Sherlock had fallen to the ground, ice flying everywhere as the snowman had tried to get to the school. He still didn’t know how they’d done it exactly but somehow they’d found the right mix of spells, blowing the 5 meter creature up, the snow covering them to their knees. 

 

“I promise, Lestrade. I-” 

 

“It’s okay, Sherlock.” Greg breathed out relieved, letting go of Sherlock’s hands. “I’m just glad you’re okay. You know, if the snowman hadn’t turned out monstrous,it would have been a very  _ cool  _ gift.” Greg grinned when SHerlock rolled his eyes at the bad pun, looking at Greg’s discarded robe. 

 

“How long are you keeping my wand?”

 

“Depends, are you planning on building murderous snowmen for other friends?” 

 

“Of course not. You’re the only friend I have.” 

 

Greg’s heart skipped a beat when SHerlock looked at him, the honesty getting to his very core and before he knew it he had Sherlock’s hand in his again, shifting closer to him. 

  
  


“That’s not true, Sherlock. You have Molly and Sally. Even Irene seems to like you and Anderson is warming up to you after you helped him with that fire spell accident.” Greg pulled a face, remembering how their dorm had smelled for days after Sherlock had found a way to stop the fire. 

 

“It’s not the same,Lestrade.” Sherlock shook his head when Greg opened his mouth to argue, blinking his eyes a couple of times before voicing his thoughts. “They tolerate me because I’m good at magic and know a lot about it. I’m an easy solution when something goes wrong in class or when they need help with their schoolwork and I don’t mind that.” Sherlock added, placing his free hand on top of their joined ones, giving Greg a calming smile. 

 

“It’s nice being needed but with you, you don’t need me. You can take care of your own and everyone likes you. There was no reason for you to nice to me but that’s just who you are as a person. You see good in everyone and by some miracle you saw good in me too and decide I was worth spending time on.”

 

“Sherlock-”

 

“Even when I screw up, like tonight, you’re still here and still caring for me. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had Greg and sometimes I feel I don't deserve it.”

 

“You will always deserve my friendship, Sherlock! You are a wonderful person. Brilliant, kind, funny. I’m lucky you wanted to be my friend. Don’t you know that? I’m the lucky one here.” Greg smiled, stroking away a stray curl from Sherlock’s eyes, cupping the man’s cheek. His heart was going in overdrive as Sherlock’s skin warmed underneath his hand. 

 

“Are you- Do you want to kiss me?” Sherlock whispered, eyes focused on Greg’s mouth and Greg swallowed, squeezing Sherlock's hand before answering. 

 

“Only if you want me too.”

 

“Yes. By Merlin, yes.” 

 

The end. 


End file.
